


Sweetie

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Baby Overlord, Child-on-child violence, Gen, Protoforms, Transformer Sparklings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its time for the new point-one percenter protoform to be evaluated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Overlord used his lips to examine things when he was a wee little protoform.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest thing?”

The nurturer held the protoform, now designated Overlord, away, his disproportionally large hands reaching for them. Overlord had been showering them with kisses. It was a bit too much affection to handle.

“Now you behave for Three-of-Twelve.” The nurturer put Overlord back down and his too-big feet, “He’s coming to asses your behavior.”

It was not normal for a Protoform to be assesed directly be the authenticator. But Overlord was a special little protoform. The first point-one-percenter in ten generations.

Overlord only bleeped, reaching up and bouncing. Apparently he was not done kissing at his nurturers face.

“No more kissing.” He patted Overlord’s helm and stood up, quickly, the door swishing open. Three-of-Twelve entered the room, tucking his cape behind him.

“This is him?” Three-of-Twelve looked down as Overlord quickly rushed too him, lips pressing to his shin. “Jet and Tank triple changer…” he took out a data pad and scribbled something down.

He looked to Overlord’s nurturer. “he seems affectionate.”

“Oh yes, he’s a darling.”

Three-of-Twelve only made a small ‘hmm’ sound, writing some more things down. “No aggression?”

“No, sir.”

Another ‘hmm’. He pushed Overlord away with a foot. “Records show he has not played with another protoform yet. Lets see if he does well there.”

Overlord’s nurturer picked him up. Overlord bleeped in annoyance, reaching for Three-of-Twelve a moment before focusing back on his caregiver, kissing at his collar a few times before resting his head on their chassis.

A shuttle type Protoform was taken out of an incubator by Three-of-Twelve, and set on the floor. Its wings twitched and it looked up at them, beeping.

“This one should do well.” he said, motioning to them. “Set Overlord down.”

Once Overlord was on his feet, he was at the other protoform quickly, grabbing their face and giving them a few kisses. Three-of-Twelve let out a third ‘hmm’, this one sounding disappointed.

“He’s not a total loss at least. We can alter his behavior with some Mnemosurgery.” he looked to the nurturer, “I am going to end his nurturing process now. Its a waste of time to keep it up on a protoform who is not behaving as needed.”

The nurturer opened his mouth, but stopped as Overlord yelped.

The shuttle one had slapped him, fed up with its personal space being invaded. Overlord held his cheek, pouting.

“Oh dear. Well Overlord, you did-”

Overlord got a look on his face, one that cut his caregiver short. he reached out with his oversized hand and grabbed the still developing wing of the shuttle, and squeezed. The metal, still soft, was crushed, and Overlord then pulled.

The wing came right off like it was hardly attached.

Shrill binary filled the room, prompting the nurturer of the Shuttle protoform to come running in. The youngster was quickly whisked away to the med bay, Overlord left standing in a little puddle of energon, wing still in his hand. He turned and held it out to his caregiver, smiling sweetly.

Three-of-Twelve coughed. “Well… I think I will withdraw my previous judgement.” he went back to his datapad, “I think they will be perfect for what we had in mind for him.

Overlord’s caregiver knelt down, taking the wing that was offered to him. “Ah… I don’t understand how such a sweetie could do that…”

“Doesn’t matter. Nurture him for three more weeks, then we will be putting him in his adult body, and begin his education. Then he will be put to work… Security would suit him well. Or being a body guard. We will see when he’s fully grown.”


End file.
